


Thank You, Heath-kun

by Yrindor



Series: Kohinata's Secret [2]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: FTM Kohinata Hozumi, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Kissing, M/M, Supportive Hasekura Heath, Trans Character, Trans Kohinata Hozumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the near-miss in the public bath, Kohinata needs time alone to decompress.  Unfortunately, the nature of team sports keeps interfering with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Heath-kun

After the close call in the baths, Kohinata had no desire to continue being social; even if nothing had come of it, the whole experience had left him feeling uncomfortable and unsettled. In a perfect world, he would have gone back to his room and given himself some time alone to calm down and feel sorry for himself, but he wasn't at home. He was in a hotel room he was sharing with Heath-kun, and since Heath-kun was the team captain, their room was also serving as the de facto team meeting place.

So instead of curling up in his pajamas like we wanted, he dragged himself back into his street clothes and occupied himself with a book until the rest of the team returned from their baths. Then he forced himself to put on his best sociable mask and join everyone for dinner. The earlier near-miss left him feeling too on edge though, and he spent the entire meal worrying about what other people might be thinking of him, and worrying if there were any little tells that might be giving him away.

He had never been so glad for a meal to be over in his life, but he still had to make it through a team meeting before he could declare victory on the day. He had to force himself to pay attention to Heath-kun's final review of instructions and observations for the following day. His shoulders were so tense they hurt, and his ribs were starting to set up a matching ache from too long spent in his binder. And the constant feel of the tight material against his skin was a reminder of everything that was wrong with his body and a reminder that too many people wouldn't see him as a boy at all.

He was fighting back tears by the time the meeting finally ended and Heath-kun shooed everyone else out of the room. The second the door closed behind them, Kohinata scrambled for his bag, stripping off his jacket and binder in favor of an oversized T-shirt he had stolen from Heath-kun's closet at some point the previous year.

When he finished changing and turned around, he ran right into Heath-kun who had already changed into a well-worn pair of sweatpants. Before Kohinata could apologize, Heath-kun had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh God, right there," Kohinata moaned as Heath-kun's fingers dug into the painfully tense spots in his shoulders. He let himself melt into Heath-kun's bare chest, absently tracing the hard planes of Heath-kun's stomach as his boyfriend's fingers worked their way across his back.

To his horror, he felt hot tears start falling from his eyes. He tried to pull away in embarrassment, but the strong hand that buried itself in his hair stopped him.

"I'm sorry, crying over nothing like this," he mumbled. "You must think I'm weak."

"You know I think nothing of the sort; I see a boy who had a rough day. There's nothing weak in that." Heath-kun's voice was gentle as always, but that only made the tears fall harder.

"I see a girl who's deluding herself into thinking she can ever be a real boy," Kohinata whispered, ashamed to even say the words, but unable to stop them from tumbling out of his mouth nonetheless.

"You're just as much a boy as anyone else, no matter how you were born or what body you may have," Heath-kun told him sternly. "You're the boy I love, Hozumi, and don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise."

"I…," Hozumi began before finally giving in to the flood of tears, letting the heat of Heath-kun's skin against his face and the warmth of his fingers in his hair and across his back soak into him as he let go of all of the tension of the day.

Eventually, he cried himself out, and he cautiously raised his head, trying to ignore the tear tracks he had left running down Heath-kun's chest. The sheer love and acceptance he saw in Heath-kun's eyes when he finally dared look up was too much though, and he reached up to pull him in for a long kiss.

When they finally parted, Heath-kun chuckled. "Someone's feeling better," he said gently.

"All thanks to you."

"You should try to get some sleep now," Heath-kun said, reluctantly untangling them. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Kohinata grumbled, but he let himself be ushered to his futon and settled in for the night. "I love you, Heath-kun," he said once the lights were out.

"I love you too, Hozumi."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
